


Someone said...murder?

by thecumberbatchsstupidpenwing



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 11:02:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16240295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecumberbatchsstupidpenwing/pseuds/thecumberbatchsstupidpenwing
Summary: A girl went to 221B saying that she will be murdered and Sherlock have no idea of who can be.





	1. Botulinum

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more, you can follow me on Tumblr: @the-cumberbatchs-stupid-penwing

"Bored"- acclaimed Sherlock, They haven't had a case since...a month?  
  
"Have you checked the blog?"- asked John from the kitchen-" yes of course I did!"- Sherlock stood up from his armchair and went straight to John, he hugged him from behind-" Oi, you are really bored don't you?"- he asked-" well, you have the opportunity of rest, why you don't take advantage of it? do you wanna go outside?"- he asked again-" outside? No"- Sherlock answered while he buried his face in John's back. Then, the doorbell rang-"single ring"- said, John, Sherlock removed his face from John's back-"Maximum pressure just under the half second"- at that moment both of them said-" CLIENT!".  
  
There it was in the 'clients chair' a girl with blond hair and blue eyes-" according to the way pronounce the words you are not from England and obviously not from London, where are you from?"- He said -" France, sir"- replied the young woman- "Sorry, your name is?"- asked John-" Anna, sir"-answered the girl-" is not necessary that you be so cordial with us"- said, John-" Alone"- acclaimed Sherlock-"Sherlock, stop"- answered John-" Ugh, c'mon John, it has been passed ages!"- he said again-" parents? Nope, boyfriend? since a while uh? And what about the boy on the train? He wrote down his number on your arm"- He deduced out loud-" oh, that's true, I almost forgot it, thanks"- said the girl, she wasn't surprised at all, and Sherlock, obviously, noticed that-" Look sir, that was amazing, can I try?"- she added Sherlock was quiet-" 35 years, size of shoes? 7, no, 7.5, you two are a couple then? Aw lovely apparently one brother, no, there is a sister, right? And you have to change your toothpaste, you don't like the flavour, pineapple? disgusting"- deduced the lady-"I didn't know that you don't like that flavour, it was on sale"- murmured John-" How did you... Who are you?"- asked Sherlock- " I already told you, sir, I'm Anna, but the important thing here is not our deduction skills, the important thing here is that someone wants to kill me"- said the girl"- "who?"- asked John-" John, don't be ridiculous, if she knew who the killer is, she wouldn't be here, she would be on the commissary"-replied Sherlock-" I take the case"- he said again-" Great!"- said the girl-" I have all the information you can need "- she said while she gives them a file-" Great, thanks"- answered John.  
  
After the girls went out from the flat, Sherlock started acting like a madman, he was very interested in the case or he was jealous in some way of the deductions skills of the girl, we have to remember he is a sociopath, and sociopaths can get stuck in an idea. -" And? Did you figure out something?"- asked John while he was giving Sherlock a cup of tea-" Thanks and about the case, her parents have died in a car accident, for the newspaper there is not a murder, nobody suspects anything"- he said-"nobody expects from you"- realized John -"exactly"-  
  
Sherlock got obsessed with the case. Days after that, Greg came into the flat-"we have a murder in strange circumstances, it was female, name? Anna"- he declared- "Wait a minute, what did you say? Repeat it"- said Sherlock-" It was a female, and now she is dead"- said Greg-" No, no, no, same words"- replied Sherlock-" oh, It was a female, name, Anna"- said Greg again -" Shit, let's go, move"  
  
When they arrive at the crime scene Sherlock was panicked-" Let me see her, now"- he demanded -"It's over here"- answered Greg. It was the same girl, blonde hair and blue eyes, Sherlock found a little bottle that he licked, the bottle had-"Botulinum"-said Sherlock-" I beg your pardon?"- asked Greg-"Ugh, botulinum, this neurotoxin that makes the bacterium 'Clostridium botulinum' is the most powerful poison that exists, with an LD50 of a nanogram per kg"-replied annoyed, Sherlock-" Oh..."- said John-"Now, who made the call?"- asked Sherlock-" A man, we don't know who can be"- replied Greg -" Do you?"- asked John-" I have no Idea"- he answered back.


	2. Don't disappoint me, Sherlock.

-"You've disappointed me, Sherlock"- that's what the letter that John found at the front door said. Sherlock was devastated, he felt useless and idiotic, he had failed a case just by taking it.  
  
-"Sherlock?"- asked John while he was giving him the letter-" Why would you be disappointed in me, John?"- asked Sherlock with some incredulity in his voice-" Not me, genius, I found this"- he replied-" Oh!, Is not your handwriting anyway"-  
  
Sherlock stared making a deduction to the paper out loud-" Mmh, the writing is delicate, made by a right-handed person. By applying enough pressure applies, you can see the author's emotions through it, the paper is thin and simple, perfect to leave a simple note-" but before that he can keep talking, Greg gets into the flat and he shouts without air for having climbed the stairs quickly-" Why the hell you don't answer your bloody phones?! I have been texting you the hole day!-" he said-"it was you? I thought it was spam"- Sherlock answered-"a witness...we have a witness for the moment when she was poisoned"- he added, trying to recover some air, so, Sherlock and John picked up his coats and get out of the flat running, to see this witness.  
  
The witness was an old woman, she's a cleaning lady-" She affirms that she saw how a man was pointing the girl forcing her to drink the poison against her will"- Sherlock went to the woman and he shouted-" WHY YOU DIDN'T CALLED THE POLICE?!"- and the woman, terrified by his presence answered-" He had a gun, I couldn't saw his face and I was afraid, please believe me"- she declared-" I do believe you, I just wanted that you speak quickly"- he said-" Did you really saw how she was murdered? Because you don't look like if you were in shook"- John asked-" I have seen enough death on the telly for being in shook, otherwise I wouldn't be here "- replied the old woman-" or perhaps you kill her"- added Sherlock-" But, she is an old lady"- whispered John-" Also, all the other workers said that they saw her cleaning at those hours, so she can't be the murderer"- declared Greg-" Oh, fine, now tell me, what did you saw?"- Sherlock asked-" I was cleaning the stairs but then I hear some voices up in the rooftop when I got up I saw a men and a women fighting , I was walking to them to tell them that being there wasn't allowed but then he picked out a gun and pointed the woman making her drink a liquid from a bottle, but what was really weird to me is that when she closed her eyes he didn't let her touch the ground, he grabbed her in his hands and then he left her in the floor, like if he tried she doesn't get hurt, after that he gave her a kiss cheek and left"- she said-" that means that the murderer and the victim have some kind of relationship, so, she knew who was going to kill her"- he added-"amazing"- said John-"pompous"- said Sherlock-" And happy new year"- said Lestrade.  
  
After a few minutes of awkward silence in that room, Greg asked-" And how is your brother?"- John and Sherlock look at each other and then look at him strangely-" Why would you care about my brother?"- he asked-" I'm trying to make a conversation 'cause this silence is awkward"- he answered-" Graham, Shut up"- said Sherlock.  
  
Hours later they came back to their flat to do a research about the girl online-" ok, here I have an Anna Smith, Anna O'Connor and Anna..A-audience? I personally don't think that is the one"- said John, Sherlock sat on his armchair, in silence-"What are you doing?"-asked John-" Shut up! I'm looking on my mind palace a code for the MI5 archives 'cause if you keep looking where you are not going to find nothing"- he said, John picked up his laptop in silence and he started searching-" Ok, I have it!"- Sherlock screamed-" I'm on it"- he added-"And? What did you find?"- asked John-"Not much, Apparently on the 90's she was a child and there was a fire in her building 30 people died and only her and her family saved from death,she went to declare in the news, but apart from that nothing else ... John? John? are you listening to me?"-he asked-" Shut up!"- replied John -"What?"- asked again Sherlock, with a lot of incredulity on his eyes-" I've found her"- Added John-" What? Where and how?"- Sherlock interrogates him-" In Facebook, I've sent her a friend request"- He answered-" She is dead, idiot"-said Sherlock-"Oh..anyway, she had a boyfriend, but she broke up with him a long time ago"- he continued-" The boyfriend! Is always the boyfriend"- He pointed out-" Well, apparently not this time, the boyfriend is dead, he died on an aeroplane crash"-  
  
They kept doing their research until midnight, both of them were exhausted so John forced Sherlock to go to sleep.  
  
Sherlock was on his bed, sleeping but he was dreaming, he dreamed about Anna,about the case... then in a moment he dreamed that Anna climbed the stairs, she got in the flat and went directly to Sherlock's room, being there, she looked at him and kissed him on the lips and whispered to him into his ear- "Don't disappoint me, Sherlock"-  
  
Sherlock woke up, he was exalted and he shouted-" JOHN!"- John woke up, and he went running to Sherlock's room in his kitty pyjama-" What happened? Are you ok? You are more pale than normal"- he asked-" I...dreamed about her, She was here, she...kissed me"- he said-" Sherlock you are obsessed with the case, you have to understand! She is dead! Is over! The case is closed!"- John yelled-" Now, go to sleep for god's sake"- he added, and he went back to his room.  
  
And the next morning Sherlock woke up and he went to his bathroom, when he saw himself on the mirror he noticed that his lips were red, they had red lipstick on them, the only thing he could say was-" JOHN?!"- 


	3. I learned from the best

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my sister for her help, follow in her Tumblr: @cumberbatch-biscuits
> 
> If you want more, follow me on Tumblr: @the-cumberbatchs-stupid-penwing

-"JOHN!"- he screamed, at realised the red lipstick on his lips-" What now Sher-...Why do you have red lipstick on your lips?"- asked John-" Actually is Carmine-" he replied-" I don't care what colour is it, I want to know why the hell do you have that on your lips?!"- he asked again-" I told you! You hear but you don't listen, She was here she...kissed me"- he said while he was passing a finger through his lips-"You know what I think? That you are working too much and that has produced to you sleepwalking-" John added -"Rubbish, the only person who has lipstick here is Mrs Hudson if you think I have sleepwalking, come on, ask her if one of her lipstick is missing "- he answered back-" Mrs Hudson?!"- John asked-" Yes dear?"- the woman answered back-" Could you please check if one of your lipsticks is missing?"- John asked again -" What for?"- she asked-" JUST DO IT!"- yelled Sherlock-" Please"- added John -" Fine dear, I'll check"- she replied back.  
  
-"Yes, actually one is missing, the channel one"- Mr Hudson yelled-"See?"-asked John-"I DON'T WEAR CHANNEL WHILE I'M SLEEPING! "- replied Sherlock-"Look, Sherlock, what you are saying is totally impossible, she is dead ok?"- he added-"She wouldn't be the first death walking woman who wonders around this flat"- Sherlock answered back, right at that moment Mycroft makes his entrance to the flat-" Brother mine"- he salute-" What do you want Mycroft?"- Sherlock answered annoyed-" Well, I was in the neighbourhood, disgusting by the way, and I wanted to know if we are going to count with your presence on Mummy's birthday"- he continued-" Piss off Mycroft, not now, I'm on a case"-reclaimed Sherlock truly annoyed and then he left the room-" What is happening with the queen of Sussex now?"- Mycroft asked John-" He is concerned about a case of a girl who is dead and he claims that she came last night and gave him a kiss"- John explained-"By the way, do you have her full name?"- Mycroft asked again-" Hemm, no I don't, Sherlock does, The only thing I know is that her name is Anna"- John replied.  
  
It only took Mycroft a few minutes to found her-" Is it her?"- Mycroft asked while he was showing them a photo of the girl -" Yes, she is"- Said Sherlock-"Well, apparently Anna Le croise was an ex-agent of the intelligent agency of France...30 years ago"- Mycroft explained-"30 years ago?! Then how old is she?!"- John gasped-" Don't be stupid John, is obviously not her"- Sherlock added-" Then how can you explain is the same girl, with the same name and the same picture?"- John asked again-" Well, the MI-5 files must be corrupted then"- Sherlock concluded-"Then is a coincidence, huh? What do we say about coincidences?"- asked Mycroft-"yeah, you don't have to remember me that"- continued Sherlock-"Well, Apparently you have everything under control, so, I'll on my way now"- Said Mycroft sarcastically-"Oh, and tell your mother we'll be on the birthday party"- added John-" Good, goodbye then"- Said Mycroft while he was going out the flat.  
  
John took his coat and his key-" Where are you going?"- Sherlock asked-"Well, some of us must work"-John said while he was leaving the flat.  
  
Sherlock went out to clear his mind and for fish and fries, after a few blocks of walking suddenly he thought he saw Anna getting into a cab, so he started running behind that cab like a madman. He decided to take a cab to follow her but when her reached it there was nobody on the other cab.  
  
Sherlock felt destroyed, he was confused, he went home again but when he arrived he saw an envelope stabbed on the principal door, the envelope had some photos of him running behind the cab. Moments later John got into the flat and he saw Sherlock sat on his armchair with his head on his hands-" What happened?"- he asked -" John..."- Sherlock said with a trembling voice-" I...I think I have gone mad"- he added-" Why do you say so?"- John asked again-"Look at those photos"- Sherlock said with a nervous voice-" When was this?"- John asked while he was looking at the photos-" 20 minutes ago"- Sherlock answered-"Why are you running like a madman in the street?"- John asked again-" I saw her, it was her, I swear...but of course you won't believe me"- Sherlock continued-" No, I don't"- John answered back.  
  
Suddenly, John receives a call to his phone, it was an unknown number-" Hello?"- asked John-" Oh, Dr Watson, such a pleasure to talk to you, would you please pass me with Sherlock?"- Said a female voice-" Sorry, but who is this?"- John asked again-" I'm Anna, Anna Le croise"- she answered back-" Wait, what? I saw you! In the crime scene and in the morgue! You were dead!"-John's face got pale-" Oh, that, I learn it from the best don't you think?"-she replied, John passed the phone to Sherlock-" Hello?"- Sherlock asked-" You've disappointed me, Mr Holmes, I thought you were going to figure all the thing out...by the way, Mr Moriarty sends his greetings"-

The End. 


End file.
